Second Chances
by A.L. Newcomb
Summary: Years have passed and the Elrics are setting into a life on the other side of the gate when everything is ripped away. Now they are drawn into the Truths deadly game. But who are the players? What is the sinister purpose behind this force? The players will learn if they can survive. Warning Ocs
1. The Truths Game

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I only own my ocs

A/N: I swore I'd never write another anime fanfiction ever again but I feel a need to see this thing threw it'll the end. So yeah please review and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter one: The truths game

"Al hurry he's getting away," Edward Elric cries back to his brother. Alphonse Elric is trailing behind him. For almost two years they've been looking for the Uranium bomb and finally, finally they've found it. They are on the culprits trail now when…

A blinding white light. So bright it's painful, the brothers cry out. And suddenly the blinding white gives away to pure, white nothingness. And a gate, a massive black gate. The brothers are frozen, fear and anger has over taken them.

"Welcome back you fools," an oh so familiar voice cackles. Edward round on the creature, you, me, truth and god.

"What the hell," Edward screams. The truth only laughs again.

"The players are set," the truth says a horrific, wide smile on its face. "The game has begun." Before they can react, before a word can leave their mouths the gate n and the black hands reach out and grab then.

Their screams fall deaf in the blackness that is the gate. As images pour their minds, thing they never wanted to see again thy wonder: what will me loss this time?

When they open their eyes they lying in a field in Resembool. They are home.

FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA

Everything is pain. Gunshots, blood, suffering so much pain. He feels it in and around him because his life has been suffering. But then it's over and now…

He wakes up with a cry and looks around. His heart is beating fast, booming in his ears. He looks around in confusion. He doesn't know this place despite the fact it is similar to so many others he has been in. It's cold and dark, a cave of sorts. His back is resting on something less cold than the ground around him.

A name can't come to mind right now so he takes the time to look around. There is a small lantern lit in the corner. There are small bags of food and supplies, scattered about. He runs his hand along his face and part of the skin feels different, a scar.

_Is that that I am?_

Footsteps call him from his inner questioning. He turns ready for attack but what he sees surprises him.

There is a boy, probably twelve or thirteen though he's very small. His hair is long and ratty but brown. Across his face is a long scar diagonal from the right to left and on from cheek to cheek across the bridge of his nose. His eyes are large, red and soft. Around his face is a belt that the man knows. This boy is Ishvalan.

"You're awake," the boy cries out joyfully though his voice seems out of use. "I was so worried I thought you were going to die!" he drops to his knees beside scar looking him up and down for injury.

"I guess you're fine, I checked for wounds but you were all covered in blood," the boy is babbling seeming confused and happy all at the same time. "But you're okay! What happened though? I found you in the desert, just lying there!"

"I," Scar's voice is harsh and rasp. "I think I was dead…"


	2. Friendship

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I just own cost

A/N: for the second time I realized that my OCs name syncs up with the title. I swear to god I didn't do that on purpose. I just fail like that. This will mostly be a scar chapter but the next one will have Mustang and Edwin so yeah…

Chapter Two: Friends

The boy stares at Scar in confusion his big, red eyes blinking. Scar knows what he said was crazy and there's no way he'll ever believe it.

"You were dead," the child questions. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Scar admits. "It's all fuzzy in my head." He rubs the back of his head which is throbbing painfully. Still the boy doesn't say much, just sits quietly seemingly deep in thought.

"Where are we," Scar finally asks after a moment of uncomfortable silence. The boy seems to flinch.

"About three miles outside Ishbal," Chance mutters.

"But Ishbal was destroyed," Scar says; now he's the confused one.

"It got rebuilt," Chance says. "For a while. But then…the Xing came…"

"Xing," Scar question. "What did they do?" Chance looks away and bites his lip.

"They're at War with Amestris," the boy whispers. "They went threw us or are trying to." He's visibly shaking now.

"We didn't do anything! And now everything is gone again," he draws his knees up to his chest and starts to breath fast. Scar puts his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey it's okay," he knows that's not true but he thinks the kid is having a panic attack. "Please calm down…"

The boy's breathing levels out and he settles back into calmness. He wipes his face trying to hide the tears.

"I'm sorry," he mutters. "I'm kind of stupid, that happens."

"You're not stupid," Scar assures. "Trust me I know how it is."

"Thanks," the boy offers a smile. "What's your name?" Scar frowns. What should he say? Lie? Say scar? But then the kid might know who he really is. He doesn't want to scare him.

"Daniel," his true name sounds unfamiliar on his tongue. Not some criminals name but his true name. The boy smiles lightly.

"I like that name," he says. "I'm Chance…but that's a weird name…"

"You seem hard on yourself," Scar gives a small smile. It feels good to smile for once in a long time. Chance smiles back a little wider this time.

"Hey you must be hunger," Chance says moving toward the supplies. He returns with a small loaf of bread and cheese. "Here eat!" Scar looks at the boy.

"Aren't you going to eat," Scar asks. Chance shakes his head.

"I ate yesterday," the kid says but in perfect but infortune timing his stomach grumbles. Scar sighs and breaks the bread in half.

"Come on you're a kid you gotta eat," scar says handing Chance the bread. They eat in silence before Chance speaks again.

"Thank you," Chance says. "It's been awhile since anyone kinda took care of me. Do you mind if I sleep a little, I haven't in like three days?"

"Yeah of course," Scar offers. Chance instantly curls into a ball and closes his eyes. Scar sighs and leans against the wall. He's starting to wonder how long Chance has been alone…

A/N: Okay so Chance freaked out because he has post-traumatic stress disorder.


	3. War

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I just own OCs

A/N: Well hello one reviewer! I hope I can keep you happy and keep you reviewing!

Chapter Three: War

Roy Mustang or General Mustang as he is now called tries to hide his surprise when Edward Elric walks threw his door. Despite the sudden arrival he manages to maintain his composure and smile.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you walk through my doors again," the black haired man muses. "What can I do for you?"

"I need my state alchemist position back," Edward states. "Something is going on. We didn't just come back here. Alphonse and I are going to figure things out and stop it!" Mustang folds his fingers and rests his chin on top of them.

"Edward," Mustang says a dead serious tone in his voice. "Do not return to the military." Edward's eyes narrow.

"Why not," the blond exclaims. "If you think I can't hand it-"

"It has nothing to do with it," Roy raises his hand to stop the oncoming rant. "We're at war Edward. State Alchemist is used as weapons in war. And the Xing are stopping at nothing."

"How did it even start," Edward asks crossing his arms. "I thought the Xing we're peaceful people!" Mustang drags his hand along his face. Suddenly he looks much tiered. Very tired and very old.

"We we're trying to set up trade with the Xing," Mustang sighs. "It was going well until someone murdered a member of their royal family. They demanded we hand over the culprits but no one was ever proven. So they attacked…"

"But I haven't seen any Xing," Edward says. "Everything seems normal?" Mustang looks down.

"They had to go through something to get to us…"

FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA

Scar falls to his knees in the sand and screams. From smoke can be seen rising from the city three miles away. The wind whips at his face and it makes the smell of burning and destruction comes to his nose. His hands shake in rage and he can't believe this is happening again.

"It's better not to look," Chance says walking up behind him. "It gets harder every time." Scar forces himself to turn away from the scene of misery.

"Did I wake you up," Scar asks. Chance shrugs and offers him a hand (despite the fact he is far too small to help Scar up). Scar looks at the offered left hand and realizes it's not real. It's a prosthetic. Not auto mail but fairly well made. Chance sees he is staring and Chance flushes.

"Err yeah," he pulls his hand back. "My legs too…I guess…yeah…"

"How did it happen," Scar asks, he feels concerned though he doesn't know why. Chance shrugs again.

"It's gross," Chance says. Scar rolls his eyes.

"Try me," the man says. Chance sighs and tugs on Scar's sleeve back to the cave. He looks up at the night sky.

"There was an explosion," Chance says. "My legs got crushed, beyond repair; the bones were sticking out in like three places. Than they got infected and they got amputated."

"That is kind of gross," Scar says. Chance laughs. Scar wonders how he can manage to be happy.

"So this is really happening again," Scar says when they reach the mouth of the cave. Chance looks down at his feet.

"Yeah," Chance says. "It's War…"

A/N: God I want fluff


	4. Adjust…Move on…

Second Chance

Disclaimer: I just own cost

A/N: a little more before the first major group encounter just wait please!

Chapter Three: Adjust…Move on…

Edward stands on Winery's porch watching Alphonse play fetch with Den. Somehow, no matter how bad he wants it too this feels wrong. Something is happening and he knows that they should be searching for answers, figuring it out. But he knows Alphonse deserves a normal life, HE deserves a normal life. Some peace in the brother's world just this once.

"Ed," a soft, female voice says. Edward turns to see Winery. He smiles softly.

"Hey," he offers back. She moves closer a warm smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're home," the girl says and places her hands on his shoulders. They both lean in until their lips touch. Edward's hands find their way to her waist. As the night falls and the fire flies light up they share this moment together. And Edward thinks he can adjust to this life.

FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA

Scar paces at the mouth of the cave. Chance is gone; he said he was going back into the city to get supplies. Scar feels like a complete idiot for letting him go. The kid is only thirteen (he found out Chance's age the day before), and he's lived through one War and now a second. Somehow it doesn't seem fair but Scar knows life isn't fair. He assumes Chance knows that too.

"Shit kid," Scar growls. He's feeling a strange protective nature coming over him, though it's not fully unfamiliar. He remembers the two boys, Rick and Leo, he felt protective over them as well. Of course they ended up hating him. But that's his own fault, he knows that.

He doesn't want to think of everything he did before. In his mind he isn't sure if he's sorry that he killed the entire state alchemist, but he hurt innocent people, he knows that for sure. Scar thinks maybe God brought him back in a time like this, so much like before, to punish him.

It's getting light out; Chance had left some time in the night. He said it was safer at night. Scar growls in the back of his throat, it makes him sound like an animal, but is he really anything else (A/N: Okay I do not believe what I just wrote here).

Scar runs his hand down his face when he sees a figure walking toward the cave. At first he tenses, not sure if it is a solider. But the shape becomes more apparent and it's clearly a child, Chance. But something is wrong. His hand is placed awkwardly against his ribs.

Scar moves quickly and sees that Chance's side is bleeding, his blood staining his shirt. Chance tries to smile past the pain.

"Hey Daniel," his voice is forced but still, somehow, cheerful. "I got shot…" Chance is standing but swaying on his feet. Scar wraps an arm around his waist to support the boy, but is careful to touch the wound.

"What happened," Scar asks concern deeply etched in his voice.

"Some of the Xing spotted me," he says. "I tried to run but I got grazed on the side, I think…"

"How bad does it hurt," Scar asks.

"Pretty bad," Chance says. "But I'm fine…doing worry…"

"Kid you got shot you're not fine," Scar says as they make their way into the cave. Chance sits down on the floor and pulls his shirt off. Scar hisses when he sees that the bullet clearly didn't graze Chance's side, it's in him. Luckily not near anything important, but still imbedded somewhere near his lower ribs on the left side.

"We gotta get the bullet out," Scar says. Chance moans and points to the beg he dropped in the corner.

"Bandages, alcohol and some other medical stuff I stole," Chance says.

"Why did you steal alcohol," Scar asks raising a thin white, eyebrow. Chance smile lightly and leans his head back against the wall.

"Because antistatic is harder to steal," he says. "I got shot getting the medical supplies I didn't have time to grab anything else…okay I got food and water too…" Chance seems stacker brained at the moment but that might be the blood loss. Scar grabs the medical tools and the foreign alcohol.

The man pours some of the drink on the wound and Chance hisses in pain. Scar offers a smile but Chance's eyes are squeezed shut.

"This is going to hurt," Scar says as he processed to remove the bullet.

FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA

Alphonse yawns loudly as Winery sets breakfast on the table. He's already offered to help several times but Winery and Granny both said there was no need. He can't help but smile when Edward pecks Winery on the cheek. And he thinks; about damn time.

So they've fallen into a happy sort of rhythm at this point. He is at peace, he feels normal. He hasn't felt this way since before his mother died. He jokingly asked Edward when he'd be an uncle. Edward processed to choke on his stew and Winery turned bright red. Al feels that's one of the happiest moments he's ever had.

"Geez since you guys came back I've had to cook three times as much," Winery complains though there is no meaning behind it once so ever. "Someone so small shouldn't be able to eat so much. Edward starts to explode but his mouth is full so food spits out.

Winery hits Edward with the wrench and scowled him for making a mess. Alphonse lays so hard he falls off his chair.

FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA FMA

"We have to get out of here," Chance says finally. He was asleep, or Scar thought he was asleep but apparently that doesn't seem to last for more the three hours or so.

"What do you mean," Scar asks. His back is resting against the wall so he can see both Chance and the entrance of the cave. Chance winces a little sitting up but otherwise seems fine. Scar guess the kid is tougher than he looks. Then again he's missing three of his limbs and still seems pretty upbeat but that's tough to Scar.

"I mean if we keep sitting here we're gonna die," Chance says. "It's only a matter of time before we're found. We gotta go."

"Where," Scar asks. He truly can't think of any place that he would consider safe (but he also isn't sure how long he's been dead).

"Resembool," Chance offers. "It's across the desert! It would be safe to hide out!" Scar rubs the back of his neck. Something in the back of his mind is saying something about Resembool but he chooses to ignore it because he knows Chance is right, if they stay here there probably going to be found and die.

"Alright," Scar says. "We'll leave…"

"Thanks," Chance says. "I really didn't want to go alone."

"Yeah well if you haven't found me I probably would have gotten eat by vultures," Scar says. "Besides Ishvalan have to stick together. Chance merely smiles because it is time to move on…"

A/N: Okay spread Edward and Alphonse in there because I wanted the chapter to be longer but I think it fit in well. So yeah please review and I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Across the Desert

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCS who I abuse…a lot

A/N: Damn my young justice readers are gonna get pissed that I'm working on this story and not my other ones. I did miss Scar though. And I can't wait to get angry Scar…err Daniel. I like calling him Daniel 3. Anyway I'm really trying to introduce Chance's character and personality. I love him too…

Chapter Four: Across the Desert

Chance trekked along behind Daniel. He forgot that bigger people take longer strides. It's the first time he's ever thanks Ishvala he had fake legs, now his feet can't hurt. He doesn't like to complain anyways. So what if he barely sleeps because he's afraid. So what if his side is aching and the stitches make his skin itch. So what if he hasn't got to cut his hair in almost three months and his neck is sweating. He's fine.

That's the type of person he is. He's only concerned with others, doesn't really care about his own needs. And since Daniel seems to be concerned with him, he has to go out of his way to look fine. Of course that's really harder than it sounds. Daniel's taken to calling him 'kid' and that's really all he is: a kid.

"You okay," Scar looks over his shoulder at the thirteen year old. Chance blinks his big eyes because he was off in space.

"Yeah I'm fine," Chance says whipping sweat off his brow. "Is my knife in the bag you've got?"

"Yeah," Scar says feeling in the beg for Chance's knife. It seems the boy always carries on with him, ever since the massacre. Scar feels the military grade knife and hands it to the boy. Chance grins and grabs a handful of his long brown hair and cuts it off near his cheeks. Scar blinks in surprise. Chance puts the knife in his belt and gives Scar a funny look.

"I don't like having it long," Chance almost pouts. "It makes me look a girl and my head and neck gets hot!" Scar smirks.

"It needs to be washed," Scar jokes lightly. He's actually enjoying the light conversation. He spent so many years angry and alone, it feels nice to just talk. And he has a feeling it's keeping Chance happier. War is traumatizing beyond anything anyone can image. He can think of what must be going through the boy's head, what went through his own. It's better to keep him distracted.

"Well we all can't come back room the dead and be clean," Chance says. And it's true, any wound or mess on Scar's body has vanished (though the scar on his face and the cursed arm remain). He's much cleaner than Chance.

"Do you even believe I came back from the dead," Scar asks. Though he's not sure he even believes it. And everything is so blank when he tries to think of what happened before he came back. The only thing he has is strange dreams….

"I've heard weirder things," Chance says. "I lived in a temple. You'd never think of priest to be the gossipy type." Scar actually laughs loudly and it feels unnatural to do but somehow good.

"So you lived in the temple," Scar asks when the thought occurs. "Why?"

"Oh I rewrote the scrolls," Chance says. "A lot of them actually got saved during the massacre but there are only one or two copies of each so I help rewrite them and I get to stay at the temple and eat their food and stuff."

"You must be pretty smart," Scar says.

"Yeah makes up for me being ridiculously small and weak," Chance says.

"I don't think you're weak," Scar says. "You got shot and didn't even cry, even when I was taking the bullet out. That's not weak."

"No its high pain tolerance," Chance says off handedly. "I mean I can read about fighting and mimic the motion but when I actually fight me just kind of fail at it."

"I could teach you," Scar says without really thinking. "I'm a fairly good fighter."

"Fairly good," Chance laughs. "You killed state alchemist!" Scar stops dead in his tracks and Chance, not expecting it, runs into his back and falling in the sand. Scar turns slowly.

"How did you know," he asks a nervous undertone to his voice. Chance looks up at him, having to lean back slightly to do so.

"I had to check you for wounds," Chance says feeling intimated. "I saw your scar and the tattoos and just put two and two together." Scar sighs remember once again that he came back he was wearing the close he died in (Chance had stolen him a white shirt, black jacket and black pants from a Xing solider around his size).

"Why didn't you say anything," Scar demands.

"I didn't think it mattered," Chance says a little too quickly. "There aren't any state Alchemist in Ishbal…yet…and if you came across a Xing solider would make sense because they'd automatically try to kill you!"

"So you don't care that I murder upwards of hundreds of people," Scar asks. Chance merely shrugs his shoulder.

"People kill people for now reason," Chance says. "You had a reason. I'm not saying its okay but I understand why you did it. I figured you just wanted to forget it. Beside..," Chance smiles up at Daniel.

"You seem like a good person, and I like you. I didn't see a reason to make you talk about it," Chance says. "I know how painful memories can be." Scar blinks his eyes.

"You know the last people that found out about that out banished me," Scar says. "And you just forgive it?" Chance, still on the ground, gives a warm smile. I

"Call me bias," he says. "But there are some people I think shouldn't be forgiven and you're not on the list. Besides it's in the past. I'm assuming you're not going to be blowing people's heads off in Resembool?"

"No," Scar offers Chance a hand. "I won't" the boy takes his hand and is pulled up.

"Good," he beams. "Then I don't see a problem." They start to walks again. Chance steps up his face so he can stay at Daniel's side, feeling much more contented there.

"So what's in Resembool," Scar asks.

"Sheep I think," Chance says. Scar shrugs his shoulders.

"I like Sheep."

FMAFMAMFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA FMAFMAFMAFMA

"Man I think I do to eat too much," Edward groans. "This is the third time we had to get groceries this week!" Alphonse lays as the walk down the well-worn path into the small town. The sun is warm in the early morning but not too hot. There is a light breeze pushing through the high grass. People walk past them and they whisper…

_Did you see them?_

_ Their skin was so dark…_

_ And the scars so hideous!_

Neither brother really registers the words as more than vague mutters. That is until they see who is walking down the road. It only takes a second to register the Scar's on his face and Edward attacks…

A/N: wow that was a looooooong chapter for me! Anyways hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!


	6. Unwanted Reunion

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I just own the Ochs

A/N: wow three followers! That is three more than I expected! I just want to say I love you all! Okay this chapter is going to bring us a little closer to the plot and stress how protective Scar and Chance are over each other. I love the name Chance, though I got the name from a female character in an AMAZING book. He's developed a lot but his name never changed.

Chapter six: Unwanted Reunion

Scar reaction is almost instant to the twenty year old blond attacking him. But he has to stop himself. His reaction is to use his right arm, but he knows he can't. He settles for flipping Edward and throwing him to the ground. The alchemist is up a second later and charging back even more rage filled than a moment before.

Chance growls and moves to intercept Edward. Despite his effort the teen only manages to get kicked in the ribs, hard. He topples to the ground with a yelp of pain. Scar snarls and plows his elbow into Edward's solar plea. Taken by surprise and with a lack of air in his lungs Edward fins himself pinned to the ground with a foot on his chest.

"EDWARD," Alphonse cries out in panic seeing this scene to be very similar, and unpleasant to say the very least.

"Chance," Scar's eyes don't leave Edward's who are glaring up at him in pure loathing. "Are you okay?"

"y-yeah," Chance says though he's pretty sure one of his ribs is broken. He wonders what the hell that guys left leg is made of.

"Good," Scar growls before turning his attention back to the boy he's pinning. "I don't want to fight you Fullmetal. I'm going to let you up now…" Scar removes his foot slowly before stepping back.

"How are you alive," Alphonse says after he has helped his brother to his feet. Scar looks at Alphonse before it registers to him that the boy is the suit of armor. The boy that he saved. Still he chooses to say nothing.

"I don't know," Scar admits as he moves to help Chance to get back on his feet. The boy hisses in pain. Scar blinks.

"Shit it looks like you popped your stitches," the scarred man says. Edward looks in confusion.

"Who the hell is he," Ed demands. Chance flinches. As much as he doesn't want to admit that he's terrified of Amerstrians. Doesn't really matter what they look like, shape, size, gender, they scare him.

"He's none of your concern," Scar growls protectively.

"He's bleeding," Alphonse voices his concern. "We can help!" Scar looks down at Jason who is putting pressure on his side, trying to stand. There medical supplies are small and their skills are armature and that's generous.

"Fine," Scar growls. "But we're gone the second he's better." Chance gives him a panicked look but doesn't speak against it.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF MAFMAFMA

"EDWARD HOW COULD YOU," Winery screams at Ed who scowls.

"I didn't want to bring a serial killer to the house," Edward snaps angrily refusing to take any blame for this. Winery snaps.

"Not for that, not that I'm happy about this," She rages. "You hit a little kid!" she points at Chance who is sitting on the couch feeling extremely awkward do to his lack of shirt. It's disgusting how skinny Chance is. Scar is sitting next to him, glaring at Edward in such a way that if looks could kill, Scar would have re-hatched his killing career.

To say this moment is uncomfortable would be the bigger understatement than saying gluttony is hunger or lust had a slightly large breast. And the tension is so thick it could be cut with a tooth pick. So needless to say with any other comparisons this moment is awkward.

"He attacked me," Edward throws his arms into the air in exasperation.

"He's like nine," Winery cries out in frustration.

"I'm thirteen," Chance mumbles more to himself than anyone else.

"Why the hell are you two even in this town," Edward demands.

"because I though sheep," Chance says in a frustrated voice, though no one but scar even remotely understand what the terrified teen is talking about.

"I'd take a sheep over full metal," Scar mutters.

"Well you're not so great yourself," Edward roars. Chance flinches at the loud voice.

"How the hell are you even alive? You were dead and I liked it that way," Edward rages.

"I'd watch I brat," Scar growls. "I can't remember anything but a voice telling me something about a game! And I only just stated to recalling it." Chance looks at Scar in concern because the frustration is so clear on his face.

"It's okay Daniel," Chance offers. Edward and Alphonse both blink in surprise.

"You're names Daniel," Al asks.

"Only he gets to call me that," Scar states. "And now that Chance's is stitched up we'll be leaving."

"Wait," Alphonse says suddenly. "What you heard…Edward and I heard the same thing before we came back to this world…so I think we're connected somehow."

"NO," Scar shouts. "I don't care what this is! I'm done with alchemy and state alchemist! I'm not going to destroy myself again! I'm not going back down that road!" Scar stands and Chance instantly mimics his friend's motion but only yelps as the sudden movement jars his ribs. Winery moves and blocks the door.

"Listen just stays the night," Winery offers. "Chance is in no shape to move around and it's going to rain tonight!" Scar looks at Chance who stares back with a look that says 'I'll do what you want'. Scar sighs.

"One night," Scar snarls. "And we're gone."

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF MAFMAFMA

"We can't let them out of our sights," Edward says. "He can say he's done with this all he wants but the truth is he'll kill the next chance he gets!"

"But he could have killed you," Al points out. "And he did save my life…"

"And that makes up for the thousands he murdered," Edward shouts. "What he did is unforgivable! And people like that don't change. The second we go to sleep there be a dead body in the morning!"

"I don't think so," Winery says looking around the doorway into the next room. The two brothers looking in and are shocked by what they see…

Scar is sitting up but his head is tipped back. His breathing is evened out and his eyes are shut. Chance is lying down and his head is resting on Scar's lap. Scar's hand is resting on Chance's shoulder. They are both dead asleep. But can anything else be expected? Walking across the desert is hard work after all!

"One wrong move and its over," Edward says and he walks away. But at least the two Ishvalan can have one peaceful night


	7. Pieces on the Board

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I just own OCS

A/N: I'm reformatting from the original; giving less away, bring fewer characters in so soon. If my writing seems slightly rushed it's because I actually know what I'm doing. There's a lot of other things I SHOULD be working on, but I also have artist and writers block right now and this is the only thing that's flowing. But I'm just thankful more than one person is reading this right now but I would have been happy for just one person at all. Okay I kind of address something in here so I'll state it now. Chance has post-traumatic stress syndrome. It was shown one Ishvalan boy and honestly I think Chance would likely have it. Though if your watch the first anime Scar has flashbacks and shock so I can see him having PTS too. Wow long author note, sorry…

Chapter Seven: Pieces on the Board

Riza Hawkeye is awoken by the scream of her sleeping partner. She turns her head to see Roy Mustang sitting up in bed, sweat dripping from his face, knuckles white from gripping the sheets.

"Roy," Riza asks placing a comforting hand on his tense shoulder. "What's wrong?" Roy's eyes look widely around.

"The Elrics," he rasps out. "I need to find the Elrics."

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF MAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Almost a week has passed and Scar finds himself still at the house with the Elrics. Not of effort of trying to leave, mind you. But somehow every time he rises to leave something happens. It rained for three days strait. The grass was wet for a long time after that and sleeping in a wet field didn't seem good (even when Chance pointed out it would probably better than a cave in the war zone). The day they were ready to leave Chance's prostatic right leg broke, latterly snapped. Turned out they'd been damaged for months. Winery insisted on making him two new ones. She tried to talk him into automail as well but Chance shot that down. His words:

"Last time I had surgery my legs got cut off, I'm good." Scar couldn't hide a small laugh at that. Now the two are in the backward having what seems like an argument.

"Come on Daniel you said you would," Chance presses looking up at the older refugee.

"Yeah I figured you'd wait till there weren't bullet wounds and a broken rib," Scar sighs. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Hey I'm tough," Chance says. "Tiny and kinda weak but tough!" Scar has to admit that's a good point. He didn't cry while getting a bullet dug out of him, he only yelped with a broken rib. So yeah the kid is tough but he's so damn small. But the pleading look is wearing him down.

"Alright," he sighs defeated. "But I'm going easy on you." Chance beams though he's trying very hard to ignore the fact Edward is staring. Chance can understand why Edward doesn't like Scar but he's been, honestly, nasty to the thirteen year old. Guilt by association Chance guesses. But he knows damn well how dangerous that can be, that's how his parents ended up dead and same with David. He winces at the thought of that. So he quickly goes back to Scar.

"Alright," Daniel says. "Come at me." Chance swallows because he just realized how big Daniel is. Still he has to try. Chance races at Scar. Scar kicks at him. Chance dodges but stumbles as he curses the fact he still isn't use to his new legs.

"You're pretty quick," Scar notes as Chance tries to kick his legs out from under him. Scar jumps and land on his hand swing his legs out (A/N: I'm sorry but every time he did that move I had a little bit of a fan girl attack). Chance ducks but moves two quickly for his legs to catch up and lands on his back. He flips up but a hand catches his face. He blinks in surprise, ready to gracefully admit defeat when Scar jerks back in horror.

"Shit," Scar growls. "I'm sorry…force of habit," the look on his face is one of self-loathing. Before Chance can assure him it's okay when Winery walks out the backdoor and two people in full blue are with her.

Chance feels his body freeze in horror. He can't move, he's terrified. Ever muscle of his body shakes and visions flash in front of him. He doesn't even see the gun being pulled or Scar pushing him behind him.

"STOP," Alphonse cries out. He stands between Riza and Roy.

"Please he's not doing anything wrong," Al says.

"How is he alive," Roy barks out.

"We don't know," Al says. "But what are you doing here?"

"Something's...happening," Roy says. "I'm having dreams; about a gate…I think that means something to you…" Edward's mouth drops open and Al's eyes widen.

"So you too," Edward mutters looking at Scar and his shocked. The serial killer is crouched next to next to Chance who is clutching his head. Scar has his hands on the boys shoulder.

"Chance comes on breath," Scar mutters. "It's alright, just breath." Chance releases his head and grips onto Scar's arm, not caring that every eye INS on him.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF MAFMAFMAFMAFMA

It took Chance an hour before he detached himself from Scar and is now sitting on the couch with Riza. The other men are at the table talking and by talking Chance can tell really means gang up on Daniel. Despite his urge to go to his new friend and defend him he knows it's better to stay where he is.

"Are you alright," Riza asks suddenly. Chance glances at her, before looking at his lap.

"Why do you care," Chance asks.

"Why wouldn't I," Riza asks. Chance glares down.

"Solders like you killed my family, my friends, destroyed my home," Chance says. "For now reason…"

"We had orders," she states. "And Scar killed people as well."

"Orders aren't a reason," Chance mumbles. "Daniel had his own reason. Killing isn't good but at least he wasn't just doing it because he was told to."

"You're right," Riza sights. "There wasn't a reason, and I'm sorry…"

"STOP TRYING TO BLAME THIS ON ME," Scar roars. "I DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING." He pushes away from the table and storms out of the room. Chance is up and follows him out. In the hall Scar's teeth are grit and his fist clenched.

"The one time I didn't does shit and it's still my fault,' Scar snarls. "Who the hell do they think they are?" Chance moves closer sensing the frustration and isolation rolling off Daniel.

"I know it's not your fault," Chance says. Scar sighs and puts his left and on Chance's head.

"Thanks kid," he says. "It's good I've got someone in my corner." And they share a comforting movant. But that comfort can't last long…

A/N: I couldn't bear to cut the scene with Chance and Riza…I missed my baby…


	8. Central

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I just own Ocs

A/N: this chapter changed a lot! Also please ignore the fact that the time is so screwed up. I don't really care about the time line, just the plot. I'm sorry.

Chapter Seven: Central

He once read about the fight or flight response, he does or did read a lot. So in that time, around the age of ten, Chance came to the conclusion that for him it was flight. Servile he guesses, being small and weak running seems best.

This is becoming more of a down fall as he sits with two solders, an ex-serial killer, and two alchemists. Somehow he's less scared of Serial Killer, Scar; he guess is what they use to call. Chance wonders why he is allowed to call Scar by his real name.

At the moment the group has finally come to some agreement. The fact that they have concluded that, whether throw a dream or interaction, somehow the thing they call 'Truth' has brought them together and is playing a 'game' with them.

"So what does that mean," Mustang finally asks.

"It means this thing is fucking with us," Scar growls. "I'm not playing along."

"You don't even remotely understand what this thing is," Mustang demands.

"Can you do," Scar snaps. "You just dream about it, those two are the only ones who have actually seen it!"

"Doesn't mean we understand it," Al sighs. "I don't think anyone really does."

"So where does that leave us," Riza asks resting a hand on Roy's leg.

"The military's liberty in central," Roy offers. "I'm sure we could dig up so information there." Chance and Scar exchange looks. Chance's is of panic, clearly he doesn't want to go anywhere near Amerstrians, he can hardly handle the small amount he's with now.

"Yeah because that worked so damn well the first time I went to central," Scar points out.

"Well you were dead no one's going to be looking for you," Al offers as a small attempt at comfort though Scar scowls shows it's failure.

"Well you don't have a choice," Edward snaps. Scar raises to his full height which still toward over Edward.

"Do you think you can control me," the Ishvalan man growls deep in his throat. Chance steps up putting his hand on Scar's arm to calm him.

"Please let's just calm down," Chance offers. "None of you are getting anywhere by fighting." Edward glares furiously at Chance who despite his best attempt to stand his ground can only step slight behind Daniel and hating every movement. Scar doesn't seem to mind in the least but it does seem to make him like Ed even less.

"He's right," Al offers Chance a reassuring smile but the boy doesn't return it. "We just need to think about this. But really there's nothing we can do here. Central does seem like the most logical next step." Scar sighs in defeat because he can't help but agree. Either which way he looks at it, he is royally screwed.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF MAFMAFMAFMA

Daniel and Chance sit quietly on the back porch watching the fireflies. Chance settles his chin on his knees staring at the random flicks of light.

"I've never seen them before," Chance admits. "It's really pretty." Scar smiles lightly. He forgot he liked kids, a lot more than adults. Kids aren't like adults; they don't lie for no reason or do horrible things because they can. No kids usually have reasons behind everything they do. And Chance is just nice, loyal as hell (though Scar knows he's not the best person to be loyal to). He needs someone on his side.

"If you go to central can I come," Chance asks off handedly.

"Do you want too," Scar raises an eyebrow. Chance sighs.

"I don't want to stay here without you," Chance says.

"Why do you like me so much," Scar asks. Chance shrugs.

"Because I've been taking of myself since the mass cure," Chance says. "It's nice to have someone to take care and a friend…I didn't have those either. And I don't really know, I just like you."

"You're kind of a strange kid," Scar says. "But that's okay, so am I…"

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF MAFMAFMAFMA

Chance adjusts the hat Winery gave him and watches Scar pull up his hood. To say they feel awkward is needless to say. They stand close to each other and try not to stand out (which is hard when you're a six foot something mass of pure muscle).

Once on the train Riza and Roy go to their own seat and Chance and Scar sit across from Ed and Al. Scar and Edward instantly go into a macho stare off. Which would be funny if one of them wasn't an ex serial killer. Chance sighs and grabs his back pack. The thing has almost always been with him, is survival begged.

Sitting quietly he almost wants to talk to Al, who seems to not hate him. And appeal Scar saved his life. He'll have to ask about that later. Scar is still glaring, Chance is secretly wondering if the man is bipolar.

"Do you have any siblings," Chance jumps realizing Al did what he was thinking. Chance blinks but offers a small smile.

"Umm my brother David," Chance says. "He was older than me…but he's kinda…gone."

"Oh I'm sorry,' Al says.

"No it's okay," Chance smiles. "I've had time to come to terms with it. It's not bad to remember." Scar wishes he could have thought that simply. Chance and Al talk for a while sharing stories. Chance smiles and seems to have relaxed slightly when the train stops. Nervously to two Ishvalan follow the alchemist off and rejoin Roy and Riza.

The train station is overly crowded, making the Ishvalan nervous. Despite the fact that Scar has been here before it doesn't make it any easier.

"The four of you will be staying with Gracia and Elicia," Mustang says. "They're both eager to see you boys again." Ed and Al smile, Chance and Scar have no clue that those people are. Still they go along with it, they don't have a choice.

A/N: I'm sick of freakishly strong OCS so Chance is kind of weak at this point.


	9. Settling In

Second Chance

Disclaimer: I Just own the ocs

A/N: God it's been so long since I touched this. I have a love hate relationship with anime where I hate it 89% of the time (except Dragon Ball Z). But still I'm being paid to illustrate a manga for a friend so I need to work on anime shit at least a little. Anyways I hope my readers will still come back but if they don't I understand.

Chapter nine: Settling In

The house is bigger than any house Chance has ever seen. This makes him nervous, not having a clue what kind of people would live here.

"Don't worry," Al says making Chance jump. "Gracia and Elicia are nice." Chance isn't sure he believes that and Daniel is thinking the same thing. They approach the door and Mustang knocks lightly. A blonde little girl opens the door and squeals with delight as she rushes to hug Roy around the legs.

"Uncle Roy," the girl cries out in joy. Roy chuckles and pats the girls head. The woman now appears a warm smile on her face.

"Ed, Al I'm glad to see you again," the woman says. "Please come in." the group enters and stands in a well decorated entry room. The woman looks to Chance and Scar.

"I'm Gracia," the woman greets. "This my daughter Elicia." Chance attempts to smile which is more than Scar gives. They stand in awkward silence until Elicia approaches the two.

"What happened to your faces," she asks. Notably Chance and Scar are taken back but than a gain scars are common among there people.

"Elicia that's rude," her mother chastises. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Chance says. More silence now before Gracia decides to show her guest to their perspective rooms. Scar and Chance are given a room with twin beds. Chance almost cries with joy when he sees a bed (he and Scar had uncomfortably been sharing a couch). The teen flows town on it and sighs in relief.

"I thank Ishval for this gift," Chance beams with his eyes closed. Scar chuckles and sits on the empty bed.

"You really enjoy the little things," Scar notes.

"I have to," Chance says. "Or I get sad. Mostly I read and rewrite stuff but…it's kind of gone now."

"I'm sorry," Scar says.

"It's okay," Chance says lightly. "I'm still alive." That's true, Scar thinks and it's certainly not something he takes for granted.

"Do you think you guys will figure this out," Chance asks lightly.

"I don't know," Scar says. "I hope so. Than we can get the hell out of here." Chance nods and rolls onto his good side. Ever since the war he's had a habit of waking often from sleep, something useful with unfortunate side effects. Still better that than dead.

The two lay in quite, both resting but neither sleeping unaware of how much time has pasted. Suddenly Gracia knocks on the door.

"It's time for dinner," She calls. The two Ishvalan's rise and stretch. They walk down the long halls and note a picture of man who seem to absent. Scar knows him from somewhere but can't place it. Now he's really hoping he didn't kill him. The two find their way to the dining room and see a massive amount of food.

"I didn't know how much you'd want," the woman says. Chance almost cries in joy when he sees how much food there is. Scar and he sit down next to each other across from Ed and Al. Chance knows he can't eat as much as he likes, going a long while without a lot of food eating to much could make him ill. Still he take bread and potatoes.

Gracia talks to Ed and Al about what's happen in the past view years and Elicia talks about school and her new friends. Scar feels the little girl is lucky; she's had a chance to be a child. That's a lot more than either he or Chance got, but he guess Ed and Al never got that either. He never really thought of that before and he's not sure he wants to ever again.


End file.
